Keep Guessing
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Nathan and Lucas hasn't seen her in a year and now she returns. What will happen when she returns...Neyton,Jeyton, Naley,Laley, Lucas?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the WB.

It was your typical day at the café in good ole Tree Hill. Peyton started working at the café to help Karen out. Jake had taken the day off to spend time with Jenny. So it was just Karen and Peyton not that it matter it was a really slow winter day. Karen said, "Peyton just take the rest of the day off I doubt it will pick up."

Peyton questioned, "Are you sure?"

Just then Debbie came through the door and answered, "Yeah go ahead I will help out if the mad rush comes in."

So Peyton decided to do what any regular woman would do at a time like this…Duh go shopping of course! Peyton found she stopped looking at that one shop that Nathan and she went to a year ago for their first date. Peyton found herself blushing of the memory.

Just the Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by Nathan calling; "Peyton" Peyton turned around and saw her boyfriend jogging towards her from across the street. "Hey I thought you were working today?"

Peyton smirked thinking of how he must've bribed Deb to tell him her schedule. Peyton spoke, "It was a slow day so Karen let me off. So I decided to go shopping."

Nathan asked, "So what's in the bag?" Nathan looked down to the bag in her hands.

Haley responded, "Nothing" positioning the bag behind her back. Peyton seemed slightly embarrassed.

Nathan replied, "Oh really then you don't mind if I take a look." Nathan quickly grabbed the bag and turning so his back was to her. Peyton struggled to get it back "Lets see." Nathan peered into the bag and got a confused look on his face "Books? You were embarrassed by books." Nathan picked a book and read a few lines. "Oh Brad it's been so long since I've seen you never let me go." Nathan laughed "Romance novels."

Peyton stated, "Its intellectual reading."

Nathan remarked, "More like smut reading."

Peyton protested, "It is not!"

Nathan responded, "Excuse me yes it is! How much you want to bet that somewhere in this book is where." Pausing to look through the book again "This Brad and Tina get it on in complete detail! Never did I think that Peyton Sawyer would ever result in reading romance novels."

Peyton exclaimed, "So what Nathan! So what if I am reading smut books why do you care anyways?" As she grabbed her bag back.

Nathan studied her face and answered, "You're hiding something more in that bag than smut books." Nathan grabbed the bag back and stuck his hand all the way to the bottom. Nathan smiled "Hmm what is this?" Nathan just notices the store that Peyton and he just happen to be standing in front of. "Oh I see you are remembering our first date."

Peyton took the bag back and stated, "What is in my bag is none of your business." Peyton turned with her back to him.

Nathan hugged Peyton and whispered, "Ya know I wouldn't mind you reading those smut books if you did it in the nude… we could go back to my apartment."

Peyton got free of his grip and questioned, "Is that all you think about?" Peyton has had enough of Nathan and his dirty mind.

Nathan went after Peyton and spoke, "Hey." Nathan turned Peyton so that she was facing him. Nathan's face turned serious and Peyton knew it too. "You know I love you right?" Peyton looked down at her feet "And I wouldn't rush anything with you." Although Peyton didn't say anything in return Nathan knew that Peyton loved him. Even if she didn't say anything after all they have been through still being able to get back together after breaking up. Nathan leaned down and kissed Peyton on the nose. Peyton looked up into his deep green eyes and smiled. Soon they parted realizing they were right in the open fully exposing pda. Nathan and Peyton walked to Nathan's truck "So the court, the docks or the apartment?"

Peyton smirked, "Wow! You're really asking me what I want to do. I am completely and utterly shocked!"

Nathan started the truck and stated, "Shut up!"

Peyton answered, "The court Lucas is there." So Nathan and Peyton started for the riverside basketball court

Meanwhile at the court Lucas and Jake were playing one on one. Lucas asked, "So Jake what are you doing for New years?"

Jake answered, "Well I have big plans." Making a basket "Ya know I plan on watching the rest of the world party in front of the TV. You?"

Lucas responded, "I have no idea Hales and I had this tradition we did every year, but since she left I don't."

Jake puzzled, "So why don't you just call her up find out if she's in town."

Lucas stated, "Do you realize it has been a year since we have even talked."

Jake questioned, "Really so you two haven't talked since the kiss?"

Lucas replied, "Yeah well it was an awkward point." Just then Nathan's truck pulled up Nathan and Peyton walked over "Hey Nate, Peyton."

Nathan questioned, "How about some two on two?" So it was split Nathan and joke against Peyton and Lucas and the game began.

Meanwhile in another part of town a girl took a breath of air. Fresh as always she thought with the town quiet and calm. The girl thought alright I can do this so she stepped into Karen's Café. Karen and Deb stood behind the counter in complete shock of who it was……

Author's Note : Leave ya there to keep ya guessing please r/r


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or The WB.

Chapter 2: Coming Home

Karen smiled and spoke, "Well if it isn't our national music star coming home."

Deb added, "Don't forget international also."

Karen and Deb walked over to her and hugged her. "Boy have I missed you two." Haley said.

Karen spoke, "Sit down and tell us about it."

Haley responded, "The tour was amazing I went with Ashlee Simpson, Ryan Cabrera, and Tyler Hilton. Plus I got to bring my sister Taylor. I have plenty of pictures and tons of video footage."

Deb stated, "Well than I have a plan my house at seven we'll order Chinese and get to see your experience."

Haley hopped the stool and replied, "Great see you then and don't tell the boys I am back." Haley left the café and headed back to her house.

Karen said, "I am glad she's back."

Deb questioned, "But?"

Karen responded, "But a storm is about to happen between four friends." Debbie nodded in agreement

Back at riverside court Nathan spoke, "Good game."

Jake asked, "So what's going on tonight?"

Lucas answered, "Nate and I have movie night with our moms tonight."

Peyton stated, "Guess it is just you and I Jake. Alright later guys" Peyton and Jake exited to Jake's car.

Jake pulled the car away and Jake questioned, "When are you going to tell Nathan about Faith?"

Peyton responded, "Soon"

Jake stated, "Really because that is what you said last week, and I honestly think that Nathan deserves to know that those ten months you spent with your aunt was having our child. I thought you said you love me?"

Peyton looked at Jake and answered, "I do and I want a family with Jenny, Faith, and you. It is just not that easy okay. You have to let me do it my way." Peyton paused and then a small grin across her face. "You have to have faith in me." Jake looked at Peyton and got her pun.

Finally, Jake smiled and spoke, "Alright you have two days because I want to spend my New Year's Eve with you." Peyton nodded yes Jake leaned over and kissed her.

Lucas and Nathan went to the café Lucas asked, "So what movie are we seeing tonight?"

Karen and Deb smiled and Debbie responded, "It's an independent film."

Nathan saw the smirk that came upon the two of them. Nathan questioned, "By whom?"

Karen replied, "It's a surprise and we invited a friend tonight and Keith is coming."

Nathan asked, "So I can invite Peyton then?"

Debbie spoke, "If you want too." Nathan tried Peyton's cell and Jake's cell. Debbie prayed that he couldn't reach Peyton. It was wrong for her to think that way, but she knew it was for the better this way. Nathan finally gave up. Nathan thought oh well they don't have to spend every waking moment together.

Haley walked into her house in the living room she found Ashlee, Ryan, Tyler, and Taylor playing cards. Haley stated, "Tonight we're all going to Deb Scott's house to show the video and pictures."

Taylor asked, "Are you ready to see them Haley?"

Haley flopped down onto the couch and spoke, "Ya know I'm really not that sure. I mean Nathan and I there was always something between us and right before we left we were finally getting our life back on track until I told him I was leaving and he got mad. Then I went to Lucas and I was pouring my heart out to him and he kissed me. Than Nathan walked in and decked Lucas and I left, and I haven't spoke to either of them since a year ago."

Ryan questioned, "So there might be problems tonight?"

Haley answered, "Maybe" but I hope not.

Meanwhile Karen and Debbie got dinner and were setting up. Karen asked, "How do you think this is going to go?"

Debbie answered, "I don't know but I'm proud of Haley it takes guts to come back after how she left and all."

Karen questioned, "Hoe come you are so calm about this?"

Debbie responded, "Because I have faith in the boys they have come a long way since then."

Just then the boys walked in and both said, "Hey Mom."

Lucas asked, "So when does our mystery guest arrive?"

The doorbell rang and Nathan remarked, "I would guess right now." Lucas smirked.

Karen spoke, "Go ahead boys you get it."

Nathan opened the door and there she stood. Lucas gasped, "Haley!"

Author's Note: Leave ya hanging for now as you can tell Nathan and Haley never got married. Karen and Keith is still together the Keith and Deb thing never happened. This will soon be a Naley, Jeyton, and Lucas with …Please R/R


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or the WB. Or Ashlee Simpson, Tyler Hilton, or Ryan Cabrera

Chap 3

Haley noticed their complete shocked faces Haley said, "Hi Lucas, Nathan." Take a deep breathe and relax Haley informed herself. "You remember my sister, Taylor and this is Ashlee, Tyler, and Ryan who I went on tour with.

Debbie spoke, "Come on in dinners in the kitchen." Lucas and Nathan just stood they weren't quite sure what to do.

Lucas responded, "We'll be right back." Lucas and Nathan went to Nathan's room once they reached there "I never expected this."

Nathan replied, "Yeah neither did I, but now what do we do?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen we all just stood there unaware what to say or do. "Haley want to go tell the boys dinner is ready."

Haley nodded and walked to Nathan's room remembering exactly where it was. Haley knocked on the door Lucas and Nathan's heads both shot up. Haley asked, "Can we talk?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah we should talk."

Haley explained, "Okay, when I got offered to do the tour I was so excited then when I was told who I would be touring with made me even more excited. So when I went to tell you Nathan I expected support. Yeah maybe you were right and I was being selfish but lets be honest you were too." Nathan looked away from Haley "You were completely against the whole idea excuse me of leaving you, but did you even bother to think I was going to ask you to come with me." Nathan returned his gaze towards Haley. "And then I decided to go to my best friend the one other person that I gave my complete trust too. There I was pouring my heart out to you and you kissed me out of nowhere I don't even know where that came from. At that point in time I had no clue what was going on any more with you, Nathan, or even me. Then after you two were fighting again because of me I decided it was best for me to leave. At first you two had quarrels here and there but it seemed to only have gotten worse since I got involve."

Lucas faced changed into a sweet caring face. Lucas responded, "Haley that's not true ever since you came into our lives we've gotten closer."

Haley asked, "Then why did you two get so buddy brother like after I had left?"

Nathan answered, "Can't you see that we both realized that we had just lost the best person in our lives because of our fighting."

Back in the kitchen Taylor stated, "Its awful quiet. Think they're alive." Karen and Deb smiled.

Haley questioned, "So what do we do now?"

Nathan smirked, "Well I was thinking we'd go eat dinner, watch your video, and"

Lucas finished, "And afterwards goes get a shake." Haley smiled along with the boys.

The three of them walked back into the kitchen laughing. Karen questioned, "So does this mean you're cool again?"

Lucas answered, "Yeah why wouldn't we be." So we watched the video and then afterwards Nathan, Lucas, and Haley went to go get a shake. Ashlee, Ryan, Tyler, and Taylor decided to go get some Z'sss. Lucas and Haley went into the store while Nathan parked his truck.

Jake and Peyton were walking down the sidewalk when they spotted Nathan. Jake nudged Peyton which Peyton knew what he wanted her to do. Nathan noticed them and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. Peyton stated, "Nate I have to tell you something Jake and I are" Peyton stopped and Jake linked his hand into hers "Jake and I are together I love him."

Nathan was speechless he felt as if he was in an alternative universe the only thing Nathan could do was slug Jake. As soon as Jake went down Peyton knelt beside him Lucas and Haley saw this and went outside. Lucas held Nathan back while Haley stood behind them. Lucas asked, "Nathan what is going on?"

Nathan exclaimed, "If you even touch her I swear."

Peyton stated, "You'll what Nathan! Nothing you'll do nothing because I made the decision." Nathan just glanced between them Nathan struggled until Lucas let go. Nathan couldn't stand there any longer he hopped in his truck and sped off. Peyton looked up and just now noticed Haley thinking when did she get back.

Lucas helped Jake up and asked, "You okay man?"

Jake rubbed his lip noticing it was bleeding Jake answered, "Yeah I expecting that."

Lucas stated, "Good you deserved it" Lucas got really serious.

Peyton gasped, "Lucas! I figured you of all people would understand me."

Lucas furious and confused by her response Lucas questioned, "How is that? You want me to take your side over my brothers? Who you just happen to be cheating on."

Peyton remarked, "Excuse me but you and I were friends long before you and."

Lucas interrupted, "Don't even finish that sentence Peyton!"

Peyton explained, "I figured you would understand falling for someone right in front of you." Looking at Haley then back at Lucas trying hard to prove a point." Lucas couldn't take anymore he walked away as did Haley.

Haley asked, "So when did Peyton and Nathan get back together?" Haley was wondering as they wee trying to find Nathan.

Lucas answered, "About a few months after you had left, but no one saw this coming not even me. Yeah I didn't expect them to stay together but I didn't expect her to cheat on Nate either."

Haley said, "Ya know I just might know where Nathan is meet me in an hour at the court." Haley took off and went to Hill Park and sure enough there swinging on the swings was Nathan "Hey stranger."

Nathan looked shocked and questioned, "How did you know I would be here?"

Haley answered, "You told me once when we were dating."

Nathan replied, "I can't believe you remember that." Nathan paused "You know the ironic thing about this whole ordeal." Haley looked at him "I'm not even upset I knew this was going to end soon when I would tell her how I felt she shrugged it off and she would never say anything back to me, but…"

Haley finished, "But never with one of your teammates yet alone friends."

Nathan nodded and said, "Well I'm gonna head home need a ride."

Haley spoke, "Nah I'll walk." Haley went to the court where Lucas was "Nathan went home he's okay he expected them breaking up but never her cheated on him with Jake."

Lucas nodded he seemed uncomfortable and nervous. Lucas replied, "So about what Peyton said."

Haley thought oh lets not discuss this. Haley responded, "Okay listen when you kissed me it was bad because I was with Nathan and I would never do that to him. But you were my best friend from the beginning and I had always had a crush on you" Lucas looked at her

Lucas questioned, "And now?"

Haley replied, "And now I have two guy friends who are brothers who I both love and are too cute." Lucas smiled getting her point

Meanwhile Jake spoke, "Peyton I'm so proud of you it was worth getting hit now that I can kick you in public and not have to worry about sneaking around." Peyton smiled and snuggled up against Jake.

The next day Haley went to the café and saw Lucas sitting at the counter. Haley walked over to Lucas and said, "Lucas I need your help."

Lucas noticed that Haley was serious Lucas replied, "Sure Hales anything."

Haley explained, "Well I have a problem see there's this guy I like. Except he's the brother of this guy I used to date." Lucas smiled seeing a pattern forming. "I realized that I sorta have a crush on him and I don't know if he'd go on a date with me." Haley was smiling

Lucas held up his finger to hold on a minute while he grabbed his cell phone. Lucas spoke, "Well lets see" role playing on the phone "Hey Lucas there's this girl at the café that wants to go out with you." Haley was smirking at what Lucas was doing "uh huh yeah okay bye." Hanging up his cell phone "Okay Hales tonight at seven he'll meet you here."

Haley smiled and hugged Lucas and kissed me on the cheek Haley spoke, "What would I ever do without you."

As Haley was leaving Lucas remarked, "I have no idea!"

Authors note: Okay that's it for this chapter I decided to make it a bit longer next up a little Laley and something serious happens that forces the FBI to get involve….


	4. Being Followed

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or Ashlee Simpson, Tyler Hilton, and Ryan Cabrera.

Chapter 4

Haley decided to head down Riverside court, when she arrive Haley saw Nathan already there shooting baskets. Haley wasn't surprised Nathan always played basketball when he had something on his mind. Nathan questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Haley answered, "Thought I would play a little B-ball." Taking the ball and trying to make a shot.

Nathan smiled and responded, "I see you still can't play and I know you're not a true basketball fan if you are referring it to B-ball." Haley was like not funny. "So you got plans tonight?"

Haley answered, "Actually I do how about lunch?" Nathan nodded yes so they went down get a bite of pizza.

Once they arrived there Nathan said, "So tell me about Europe."

Haley replied, "It's beautiful and the people are wonderful. I miss it so much all I want to do is go back."

Nathan smiled and stated, "You will you always return to the things you love." Haley looked up at him "Who knows maybe next time you I might tag along."

Haley started to blush and spoke, "Yeah that would be nice." Haley and Nathan held each other's gaze for the longest second of Haley's life. Haley peered out the window and saw… "Unbelievable!"

Nathan puzzled, "What?"

Haley got up and stated, "I'll be right back." Haley walked outside to this black SUV "Kim and Tony I can't believe you are still around! Can't you just leave me alone?" Haley went to turn around to go back inside the restaurant when she saw Collin. "No! I made it clear for you to stay away."

Nathan noticed Haley seemed really distressed. It wasn't like Haley to make a scene in the middle of town or anywhere for a matter of fact. Tony and Kim got out of the car. Tony spoke, "Haley there is no reason to cause a scene."

Haley exclaimed, "Yes there is I told you to stop following! Just go away." Haley couldn't handle anymore she walked back into the restaurant. Collin went to follow Haley, but Nathan stopped him.

Nathan stated, "I don't know who you are or what you want with Haley, but I do know she doesn't want you around she made that pretty clear, and in case it wasn't clear enough for you let me make it clear stay the hell away from Haley!" Nathan held a heavy gaze upon Collin then back to Tony. Nathan turned and walked back inside. Nathan came over to me and looked confused.

Haley spoke, "Please don't ask just take me back to my house." Nathan nodded it killed him to see his Hales really upset with nothing he can do about it. So Nathan dropped me off and I walked inside.

Ryan could tell Haley was pissed off he knew that look all too well with playing so many pranks on the tour. Ryan smirk thinking about them, but regained his focus and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Haley announced, "I have a date with Lucas."

Ashlee asked, "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Haley answered, "It would be if I wasn't being followed around by agents. How am I suppose to explain the gain of agents tailing us on our date."

Tyler questioned, "So what are you going to do?"

Taylor smirked, "We're going to mess with their heads." Haley looked at Taylor to see her wheels in her head turning. Haley finally caught on and smiled right along with Taylor.

Meanwhile Nathan went back to his house and saw Lucas getting ready. Nathan asked, "Well what are you all dressed up for?"

Lucas answered, "Got a date."

Nathan questioned, "Its not Peyton is it?"

Lucas responded, "No and by the way we're not talking."

Nathan puzzled, "You're not?"

Lucas replied, "No way not after what she did to you. You're my brother; Nate blood is thicker than water."

Nathan couldn't believe Lucas had just said that Peyton and Lucas were linked together by the hip and now Lucas would take his side over Peyton's side. Nathan questioned, "Did you ever think we would be like this."

Lucas remarked, "No way had I always thought I would be getting ready in my house for a date but you have better hair products." Nathan shot him a look like I was being serious. Nathan shoved Lucas. "Hey watch the hair buddy" Lucas paused "No I never thought you and I would be this close." Nathan nodded and turned to walk way.

Back at Jake's house Jake questioned, "How about eating out for dinner?"

Haley answered, "Okay but I get to pick Karen's café" Jake nodded in agreement.

Taylor walked outside in a baggy sweatshirt and a hat on her head and got into the cab. Kim stated, "Haley up to her old tricks again. Trying to put on layers of clothing thinking we won't think it's her alright boys follow that cab."

Haley peered out the window and smiled as they caught the bait and followed Taylor. Haley went to the Café and saw Lucas Haley smirked, "Damn Scott you look sharp."

Lucas smiled and remarked, "You don't look to shabby yourself James. So I figured we could go get some coffee and just talk." Haley smiled and nodded

About ten minutes after they left Taylor arrived at the Café. Karen spoke, "Hey Taylor." Kim, Tony, and Collin stayed outside positioned in the cars. Taylor saw Peyton and Jake come in.

Taylor said, "Peyton Jake hi."

Peyton spoke, "Taylor hi it's great to see you. Please join us."

A couple hours later Lucas and Haley were walking back towards the café. Haley asked, "okay it is my turn Rudolph or Frosty?

Lucas remarked, "Rudolph by a nose." Haley slightly laughed "Okay one last one Tree Hill or Europe?"

Haley answered, "No fair, but if I have to choose it is Tree Hill because it is the only place that I have both Nathan and Lucas Scott. Well hey I am gonna head home I'm still a little jet lag.

Lucas replied, "I can drive you."

Haley spoke, "Its okay I will walk. I had a great time bye Lucas" Lucas hopped in his jeep and left.

Taylor went to get a refill just as Nathan walked into the café Nathan said, "Hey Taylor."

Taylor spoke, "Hey Scott."

Just then Lucas walked in and questioned, "Hey people is this where the party is being held?"

Peyton got up to see what was taking Taylor so long to get a refill and was shocked to see Lucas and Nathan. Lucas looked up and stated, "Get out!"

Jake got up and responded, "Calm down Lucas."

Peyton replied, "We have a right to be here."

Nathan snapped, "This isn't a place that allows backstabbing sluts!"

Peyton felt as if she had been slapped never did she thought Nathan would call her that. Jake remarked, "Now just hold on a minute that is uncalled for Scott!"

Lucas yelled, "Shut up Jake." Nathan and Lucas went back walked back into the kitchen to take a breather before a fight broke out.

Jake notice Peyton breathing heavily, Jake asked, "Peyton you okay?" Peyton felt dizzy and sick the world around her started spinning and her vision went blurry and then she collapsed to the floor. "Peyton"

Taylor screamed, "Peyton!"

Lucas and Nathan ran to the front and saw Peyton lying on the floor. Both Scott boys fell to the floor right next to Jake. Nathan whispered, "Peyton come on pey wake up." Jake called 911 while Kim, Tony, and Collin ran inside. Taylor lowered her head so her face couldn't be seen. Nathan saw them and his blood started boiling "What are you doing here? I guess I didn't make it clear enough earlier."

Lucas looked confused who were these guys and why did it make Nathan so upset? The ambulance came and took Peyton and Jake to the hospital. Lucas said, "I am going down there."

Nathan spoke "Me too but we should call Hales."

Collin shot a look at what Nathan just said and then looked over at Taylor. "Call your sister Taylor tell her to meet us there." Lucas said.

Tony questioned, "Taylor?" Taylor looked him in the eye "Damn it Taylor you did it again do you not know how dangerous this is?"

Nathan asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kim explained, "Haley witness a very serious crime in London while protecting the Queen. The guy that committed the crime is in jail but that doesn't mean he still doesn't have thugs out there. Especially since Haley has been recieveing threats on her life. Tony, Collin, and I were asked to protect Haley until we catch whoever is threatening her, and find out if they're connected to what had happen in London. But no one seems to get the concept of this serious situation."

Taylor got off her cell phone and said, "Haley's not there."

Lucas spoke, "I left Haley about twenty minutes ago she should have been home by now."

Tony said, "We'll get a team all over town." Nathan, Lucas, and Taylor went quite sure what to do. "Go ahead to the hospital we'll call if we find out anything."

Meanwhile Haley decided to take the long way home through the park. Haley used to walk through Hill Park every night when she first moved here. Haley started to hear noised, but shrugged it off until she heard footsteps. Haley turned around but saw no one she picked up her pace and then heard a branch snap and paused. Haley shouldn't have stopped because as soon as she did her world went black….

Author's Note: What will happen to Haley? Who has Haley? What is wrong with Peyton? All revealed in the next chapter……


	5. Shockers

Disclaimer: Sorry still don't One Tree Hill or Ashlee Simpson, Tyler Hilton or Ryan Cabrera.

Chap 6

Haley finally awoke to a very familiar voice "Hey pretty tutor girl wakey wakey" Dan Scott coiled. Finally Haley got wide eyed noticing it was Nathan and Lucas's father. A flash appeared of last year when Dan cornered her and tried to kiss her, but luckily Haley rescued her hero she thought. Nathan I need you to rescue me again please be my hero. Stupid Haley you should've just the agents follow and you wouldn't be in this mess. If I get out of here alive I'll never trick them again I promise.

Nathan, Lucas, and Taylor went to the hospital Jake saw them three and said, "Peyton is stable her stress level was just too high for her to handle.

Nathan choked, "Jake I'm sorry."

Jake spoke, "Its okay the doctors say she'll have to stay for a few days."

Nathan asked, "Can I go in?"

Jake answered, "Sure go ahead."

Nathan walked into the room and Peyton looked up Nathan gasped, "Peyton I I'm sorry" Nathan was in tears and Peyton took his hand and held it showing it was alright. "I just don't understand why your stress level was so out of whack."

Peyton knew it was time to tell him the whole truth Peyton spoke, "It was from the difficulty during the pregnancy." Nathan looked up at her in a confusion star "Nathan when I went to see my aunt it wasn't so I could take care of her, but her to take care of me. I had a baby Nate, Jake's baby." Nathan didn't know what to say at this point. Tears were streaming down his face and he turned and walked out of the room. "Nathan Nate" but she was too late Nathan was already gone.

Lucas saw Nathan and went to say something, but Nathan just brushed by him. Lucas questioned, "Nathan what happened?" Lucas went in and saw Peyton "What's wrong with Nathan?"

Peyton answered, "I had a baby with Jake Lucas." Lucas couldn't believe what Peyton had just. Lucas stood in shock and amazement.

Meanwhile Dan finally drifted off to sleep and Haley pulled out her cell she secretly hid, and she quietly dialed Nathan's number. Nathan answered, "Hello."

Haley whispered, "Nate." Trying not to speak too loudly not wanting Dan to wake up there is no telling what he would do to her.

Nathan spoke, "Haley oh my gosh Peyton is in the hospital and she and Jake had a baby and. "Nathan stopped talking he instantly knew something wasn't right. "Haley are you alright? Where are you?"

Haley replied, "Not sure but your dad."

Nathan questioned, "My dad Dan Scott?" Nathan was confused by what she was talking about and why was she being really quiet?

Just then Nathan heard another voice "That is right son your dad your little girlfriend here has been bad and we have to let you go because I have to go teach her a few manners."

Haley whimpered, "Nathan." Haley was pleading for her life.

Nathan stated, "If You laid one hand on her." Lucas and Taylor's attention focused towards Nathan. But before Nathan could get another word in the line went dead. "No!" Nathan looked Lucas dead in the eye "Dan has Haley."

Lucas questioned, "He is probably at the ranch on the outskirts of town right?"

Nathan responded, "Most likely it is secluded with no one for miles around." Nathan looked at Taylor "I need you to go tell the agents everything you just heard if they need directions to the ranch call my mom."

Taylor asked, "Where are you two going?"

Lucas replied, "To the ranch."

Taylor questioned, "Wouldn't it be better to wait for the agents?"

Nathan stated, "It is about a two hour drive the sooner someone gets up there the better." Nathan and Lucas didn't say another word but ran to get to Haley.

Jake was in the room with Peyton sleeping while Peyton was watching the news. A special report came on that Haley James was missing and the police were assuming it was abduction Peyton gasped, "Jake." Jake awoke and looked at the TV. "I wonder if Nathan and Lucas know."

Taylor went and explained everything to the agents and then to Karen and Deb who gave directions to Dan's ranch. Tony said, "Please everyone stay here leave this rescue to the professional we already have two inexperience heroes out there."

Meanwhile Haley lay in the basement chained to a pole unable to move and was badly beaten. Dan stated, "Now don't go anywhere I have to leave for while now that it has been discovered you are missing and kidnapped by me because of your little mystery call to Nathan I have to make the place look deserted. Police will probably be here in no time but lucky for me no one not even Nathan knows of this hidden basement. So have fun bye sweets." Dan walked up the stairs and he was gone and the room filled with darkness.

Nathan drove as fast as possible to get to the ranch Nathan kept thinking if Dan lays one finger on her the FBI will have to restraint me from killing Dan. Nathan glanced over at Lucas who appeared to be in deep thought Nathan knew he was thinking the same exact thing. Nathan and Lucas finally arrived at the ranch Nathan and Lucas finically started searching for Haley or a clue that she was there. Soon they realized that Dan had left. Tony and Kim ran in Tony stated, "Not a smart move boys."

Lucas said, "Dan's not here." Lucas or Nathan didn't respond to what Tony had said they didn't care finding Haley was al that matter.

Kim continued, "But that doesn't mean Haley's not here. Alright teams brush the whole house and area." Haley could barely hear voices but Haley just assumed that Dan was back. But then Haley heard Nathan.

Nathan said, "I just got this feeling in my stomach that she's here." Haley thought nah I'm just imaging things.

The agents found nothing Kim got a call from Collin saying a car that was leaving the state is in custody fitting Dan's description. Kim and Tony decided she wasn't here and go check on this other lead. They walked out of the house including Lucas. Nathan took one last look around Haley could hear the footsteps and somehow knew it was Nathan. Haley tried to call out "Nathan, Nathan" but her voice was really weak.

Lucas yelled, "Nathan let's go Kim and Tony have already left."

Haley knew this was her last chance or else he would be gone and then there would be no help. Haley yelled, "Nathan!"

Nathan was walking out but then swore he heard Haley call his name. There was only a wall Nathan yelled, "Haley." Nathan thought come on Nathan it is just a wall. Scott get your head together you're losing it you would like her to be her but she is not so just face it. Nathan just shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but between work and school I had trouble getting time to write. Sorry for the cliff hanger


	6. The Rescue

Disclaimer: Sorry still don't One Tree Hill or Ashlee Simpson, Tyler Hilton or Ryan Cabrera

Haley saw a pile of boards and with all her might pushed those over a loud bang came about as they hit the floor. Nathan yelled, "Lucas get in here." Nathan started pounding on the wall

Lucas ran in and asked, "What's wrong?"

Nathan exclaimer, "Haley's here I heard her quick go get Kim and Tony before they leave." Lucas dashed outside and jumped into Nathan's truck and drove to the front of the driveway.

Lucas stated, "Nathan found something." Kim and Tony returned back to the ranch.

Nathan said, "She is somehow behind this wall there has to be a secret room or something I heard her.

Kim looked behind a painting and found a keypad Kim spoke, "Okay boys think what code your dad might use."

Nathan pushed pass by Kim and punched in 69 twice as sick as his dad was. A door opened and Nathan was the first to run down the stairs Haley saw Nathan as he took her in his arms. Haley started thinking is this a dream Nathan whispered, Haley baby it's okay now you're safe. I'll never let you go again."

Haley spoke, "I knew you would find me you always do." Nathan and Haley smiled at each other Lucas felt a pain of jealously even though this wasn't the time to be thinking that. Nathan and Haley will always have this connection that he can never be a part of no matter how hard he tires. But his thoughts were interrupted when Haley's eyes rolled into the back of her head and things blacked out.

Lucas and Nathan gasped, "Haley!"

Tony called for an ambulance and rode with Haley to the hospital. Kim explained, "Okay here is the plan no one must find out she has been found okay boys not her sister or even your mothers no one. We need Dan to believe that Haley is right where he left her Collin and I will be here waiting until he comes back So I need you two to go to the hospital and be with Haley.

So Nathan and Lucas went to the hospital. Haley was still unconscious Lucas stated, "Dan is going to pay for this!"

Nathan sat quiet the doctor came in and Tony stood as did Lucas while Nathan stayed right where he was. The doctor explained, "She's stable now she has plenty of cuts and bruises and some internal injuries, but we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up."

Tony spoke, "I got to call Kim you two want a drink?"

Lucas answered, "I'll go with you."

Nathan responded, "I don't I'll stay." Lucas and Tony left Nathan lifted his hand to Haley's face and softly brushed the hair out of her face. "Don't worry baby no one is ever going to harm you again I promise you and I am so sorry about not be happy about your tour offer. It is just I didn't want you to leave not when we were just getting things started with us again. It is just I am one of those people that fall in love once and never again." Tear slowly ran down his face.

Dan returned to the ranch when he was sure the cops were gone. Dan sneered, "Let me see is my little tutor girl is still alive."

When Dan got closer Kim and Collin stood and held their guns at Dan. Kim stated, "Games up Dan Scott you've been busted." They took Dan into custody and on the news it had been announced that Haley had been found alive.

Jake said, "Pey they found her." Peyton starred at the TV and saw pictures of Dan Scott flash upon the screen Peyton was disgusted when she saw this. Kim and Collin arrived at the hospital Tony took them aside to fill them in on Haley's condition. Taylor, Ashlee, Ryan and Tyler arrived at the hospital also.

Nathan went to Peyton's room Peyton spoke, "Nathan."

Nathan said, "Peyton." Nathan broke down and didn't know what to do.

Peyton asked, "You still love her don't you?"

Nathan looked her in the eye and for the first time since when they first started dating she could see the truth in his eyes. Nathan whispered, "I have always loved her even before I knew her."

Jake responded, "I know exactly what you mean."

Nathan nodded and replied, "I know you do."


	7. Love Safed Us

Taylor saw her Mom and Dad enter the hospital lobby. Taylor stated, "She's still unconiousness but we need someone to take care of insurance and all that crap."

Dad replied, "It's going to be alright Taylor we are going to take care of all of this."

Mom asked, "Can I see her?" Taylor nodded and showed her to the room. Mom sat with her for a little while then joined Taylor in the cafeteria.

Later on Nathan returned to Haley and finally Haley woke up. Haley saw Nathan's head focused on the TV Haley squeezed Nathan's hand. Nathan looked at her and she gave me a weak smile. Nathan got the nurse and the doctor came and checked her out. The doctor said she was lucky; Peyton and Jake came to see Haley.

A week later Haley was being released Nathan came and picked Haley up and took her to Karen's Café. Nathan said, "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

Haley replied, "You're never going to lose me."

Peyton and Jake came in with Faith. Peyton saw Nathan and was unsure about all of this. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley walked over to them. Nathan smiled and questioned, "Can I see her?"

Peyton handed Jenny to Nathan and he whispered, "Hi Faith I'm Uncle Nate." Peyton smiled as did Jake.

Kim, Tony, and Collin walked into the café and said, "Well Haley we just wanted to say goodbye."

Haley smirked, "We I am sure I will see you in a few months when some new threat pops up."

Lucas puzzled, "You're leaving?"

Tony responded, "Yep that is right."

Nathan questioned, "Do you think that is a wise idea?"

Kim answered, "Well Haley hasn't received anymore threats so we assume they came from Dan."

Tony stated, "So we have been relieved of out duties."

Haley remarked, "Just when I was getting used to you three."

Collin asked, "You were?"

Haley laughed, "Yeah right have good flights though."

Nathan and Lucas sent worried glances at each other which Haley noticed. Haley stated, "I will be fine you two besides who is going to watch me better than the Scott brothers?"

Lucas replied, "Well she has a point."

Nathan responded, "That she does" Nathan took Haley into his arms and kissed her passionately.

**(Author's note: I don't know why but today I felt like finishing stories never finished anyways hope you like.)**


End file.
